Lovers Past
by flamesofunknown
Summary: Ed had been saved a year ago by Roy. The two face a deadly future. Can they survive?  Smut, Romance, Adventure, Yaoi and Yuri, RoyEd and RizaWinry MPreg, maybe a rape scene? And Preg.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**Ed had a sharp sword pointed at his neck. I screamed and fought against my restraints. "NNNNNOOOOOO!" I screamed. The point dug into his skin and drew blood. He threw up some and collapsed, eyes glazed. My captor let me go and I ran over. "EEEDDDDDDDD!" I reached for his neck, only to find he had died...**_

_**Before I could even help.**_

I shot up and looked beside me. The mess of steel, flesh and gold hair lay sprawled across his side of the bed. The room smelt of the usual late night sex and sweat. I sighed.

I placed my hand on his chest and the gold eyes of my lover and fiancee shot open. He sat up and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"You had that dream again, didn't you? I see it in your eyes." He kissed my chin gently.

"Ed... yeah..." I wrapped my arms around his waist. "You died again. In my dream. It was how we met." I murmured. "Well, got together."

"Oh, god." He sighed. "Come on."

_Ed was held against his will in a dark room. I lay pinned on the ground a little farther away. I struggled as someone shot Ed in his hand. His shriek was the loudest I had ever heard. A sword was held against his neck. I managed to get one arm free and snapped at the one holding the sword. The air stuck of roasted human flesh and the man sitting on me got off of me, knowing I would burn his head or somewhere on his body next. I ran to Ed and held him close to me, binding his hand in my jacket. His eyes were getting glazed and I picked him up. I ran for the exit. I was panicking like no time before. But I knew that when he made it out of the hospital. I would make him _mine.

Ed kissed me, running his hands over my chest. I smiled against his lips.

"Love you." I murmured.

If only the moment there, in bed could last. Or if they hadn't let us go, what would have happened? I'll never know.

But our fates had joined and changed.

**Its short, but its a prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Trying to keep it at a break-neck, kickass pace, maybe even a little slower tempo in romantic scenes, to have Touka Koukan. Hughes is alive, and a few others I 'revived' for the sake of the story.**

Ed

I trudged into the office from about a month or so away from Roy. I plopped down on the sofa there and closed my eyes. My bastard wasn't in his office, yet, I felt something wasn't right.

I shot up and rolled onto the floor just as a bullet crashed through the windows and hit where my head would have been, ripping the seat. I looked at it before a second crashed and narowly missed my head. I took off running into the outer office.

"SNIPER!" I shrieked, running as fast as I could and ducked under Havoc's desk.

"What?" The second lieutenant asked as he looked at me.

I glared. "Someone tried to kill me you stupid idiot." I snapped. He looked shocked. The office door opened and I heard Hawkeye start talking to someone.

"Huh?" I heard Roy say. I got out from under Havoc's desk.

"Your office isn't safe." I looked at him. "Someone shot me, well, at me, twice."

Roy gaped at him. "WHAT? NOT SAFE?" He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist- a notion he did when he was worried and I was near, sort of something to protect me- and looked at the door.

"Yeah. It's not safe. Someone tried to shoot ." I rubed my face into his chest.

"You're safe here." He murmured and I heard someone cough. He looked at Breda.

"Sir, I don't mind the romantic crap here, but please keep it to a minimum. Save it for breaks." He looked at us. We both went cherry red. "Or in your office."

I looked around Roy's body to look at Riza. She was currently peeking Roy's office door open.

"There has been aprozimately ten shots. Surprising we haven't heard glass shattering. I guess because it's soundproof, this door. But it's true. The military is no longer safe."

Riza shut the door and looked at us. "I have one word for this situation."

"What?" Roy and I asked.

"Safehouse."

We gasped.

**Until I get a more solid plot, chapters will be short. Think of Maximum Ride.**


End file.
